Crazzy day
by Kura-no-Sabaku
Summary: Hello people i know your like what the hell am i doing write another story but this is an old one i decided to publish . Its a day in my head with naruto characters please read very funny if cant see picture tell me your email and i will send it to you


**First Author: Hi I'm Gaara-Princess**

**Second Author: And I'm Killin cute panda. Just to let every one know we hate sakura cuz she a slut and sasuke don't want her he want Naruto so go to hell. She doesn't belong to nobody, nobody want her not even Rock lee**

**Gaara: Hi Princess, hey Killin Cute. Princess why is Ur name Gaara- Princess-Vampire even thought its kewl.**

**Princess: Because I like u the most out all the character and think you're the hottest even thought I luv sasuke and Naruto. An im princess an I luv vampires.**

**Naruto/Sasuke: Thanks Princess says thanks sasuke. Hn like I say thanks to these whores**

**Princess: *eye twitches*Did u just call me a whore**

**Gaara/ Naruto/ Killin: U shouldn't have said that.**

**Princess: *Charges at sasuke and holds him against wall* listen you self observed Sexy boy don't think just because of that I wont cuz u pain I will make a fanfiction where Naruto tease u in to so sort of disorder got that im sure mii little cutie fox would luv to *smiles at Naruto***

**Naruto: Sure anything for u. see sasuke told u should have listen.**

**Sasuke: ok sorry sorry thank you so much**

**Killin Cute Panda: Naruto start the story.**

**Gaara: let's not start yet let's have this for your profile page or a story we can talk to each other isn't that smart mii vampyre princess**

**Princess: Gaara this is why I luv u. u are so smart so does anyone want to know how old I am well were not telling any way im from Atlanta Georgia but live in new York I started watching Naruto then dreaming bout different Character first this made me think of sasuke and Naruto always as a couple then the episode where gaara came in for the first time ( omg that was the episode and when he woped sasuke ass yes he did Naruto had to cum save his boy friend ) *whispered to everyone ***

**Naruto: Yea Believe it I did save mii teme yes I did and the second parts true too sakura didn't help she is a loser and a monkey**

**Sakura: Naruto don't be mad that sasuke tried me before he even thought about u im still his number one**

**Killin Panda Has Changed her too KIllin Cherry Blossoms**

**KIllin Cherry Blossom: Sakura I will kill u if u do not stop cumming in to our talks me and mii boyfriend Kakura will kill u actually mii brother sasori and yes he is still alive u are not the only med-nin and I had the same trainer but im better than you so get away from sasuke ok and by the way Naruto told sasuke to try out how he liked gurls before they did it for the 159****th**** time**

**Princess: well any ways u need to leave now or eles gaara will rip u apart right mii little friend luv u gaara**

**Gaara: of course mii princess luv u too**

**Sakura: I could take u on any time Princess of the whore sluts and skanks**

**Killin Cherry Blossom/ Gaara / Naruto and sasuke: U IS SO BOUT TO DIE SHE IS GOING TO SLAUGHTER U LOL**

**Vamprye : See if u didn't read mii hole name u would have been smart enough to not say that because now imm going to rip u to shred *growels* and feed u to mii lil friend here, kuuybi!!!**

**Kuuybi : hii Vamprye**

**Vamprye : ripe her apart *points at sakura***

**Kuuybi : yes ma'am**

***Curling screams and laughter are herd from the other room once Kuuybi dragged sakura by her long hair out the room***

**Princess : any way baq to before she came why is everyone looking at me like that **

**Gaara : I think im in love Princess will u marry me**

**Naruto : how can u control Kuuybi he is the 9 tail fox's **

**Princess : Naruto you are funny Kuuybi isn't a boy she's a gurl, Yes gaara I will and she's like mii best friend I found her a boy friend * hears some one knock on her door * hold on that's him. Kuuybi don't over bored come out here**

**Kuuybi : thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes. * looks up to see Itachi standing in the door way* Itachi hunny I haven't seen you in so long I hope killing the council went ok**

**Itachi : Kuuybi im so happy you're here I am so tired. Hey Gaara, Naruto, lil brother**

**Sasuke : Wassup bro long time no talk so this is the gurl I hear screaming every night in the mansion. U guys are very load I have been meaning to talk to you about that.**

**Naruto : You shouldn't be talking teme you are load too yesterday wen I was pounding into you u sounded like a screamish uke. Opps I wasn't suppose to tell that *Runs and hides behind Kuuybi**

**Sasuke : Naruto you weren't suppose to tell and now everyone knows**

**Sakura: hey Naruto look wat I found on the internet**

**Sasuke: Naruto I can explain it's not wat you think. I luv u**

**Itachi: Kuuybi its not wat its looks like I luv you very much mii princess**

**Naruto/Kuuybi: You asses I should have never dated yall get away from use *tears running down there cheeks***

**Princess: Guys how could u do that to them. Itachi do u know how long it took for me to even convice kuuybi to try dating u. And sasuke Naruto has been in love with you since the first time yall kiss which was an accident because of shikamaru**

**Vampyre*whispers in Kuuybi and naruto's ear***

_**Private conversation**_

_**I have a plan, says Princess**_

_**WE can have them don it and record and make millions, kuuybi say**_

_**This is exactly why you r mii best friend and then we can add a section where Naruto comes in and joins we will be billionaires D**_

_**Do I have to I want to just watch, Naruto says**_

_**U will get to watch mii little hunny bunny I will make sure of I that u get to watch we will have them do it a few times before you have to join, Kuuybi say smiling at our lil kit**_

_**OK Break!!!**_

**Back o regular conversation**

**Kuuybi: OK listen up bastered Gaara-Vampyre-Princess, Naruto and I have come up with a way we will forgive u**

**Princess: *evil smirk* Naruto would you like to tell them**

**Naruto: Yess. You guys have to have sex 4 or five times and let use record it and one out of those times I will be joining you boys**

**Gaara: can I have the first made and edited copy**

**Princess: gaara I thought you loved me * runs away into room***

**Gaara: I do luv u. u are mii Princess. do not run I plan something speacil before I promise and we can have all the fun we want u can keep it for wen im not there and you have a little fun with your self when im on missions. Don't forget to record it for wen I cant see you ok princess**

**Princess:*comes out of the room a dark shade of red hinata can even reach* umm ok hunny *runs and gives Gaara a hug***

**Sasuke/Itachi : Can we have hugs too.*Adds best Uchiha cute they can do*Please**

**Naruto/Kuuybi: NO way in Hell you two bastards we would have been ok with you know what we could sleep with each other*They say looking at each other and Gring wildly***

**Sasuke: Naruto she a gurl and your half sister. Why would you ever sleep with her she not like me im your screamish uke NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO!!!**

**Naruto: So he your brother**

**Hinata: OMG that is such a turn on.*Everyone looks at Hinata and Kiba as they walk in* Opps I said that to load didn't I.**

**Kiba: So what did we miss **

**Princess: the Uchiha brothers cheated on there boyfriend and girlfriend with each other so now Naruto and his half sister and demon r going to do it together and let there boyfriends see how it feels**

**Itachi: *Puts knife to neck* I should not live anymore because of the pain I caused you**

**Kuuybi: No Itachi don't we were joking if you do that we cant have make up sex Itachi I love you something I already knew about cant hurt me**

**Sasuke: What do you mean you already knew about**

**Kuuybi: Me and Kit caught yall a few days ago doing it in the guestroom in the mansion. We were Coming back from a S ranked mission and herd moaning and Naruto said that was your moan I said that was Itachi. So we looked inside and saw. We have it on video cause you guys installed the video camera in every room yes we know about them. So we took the video we were going to show Princess today but we came up with something different**

**Princess: do you know how much money we could make off that tape we could be millionaires. Ok give me it and I will have my killin panda and she will make copys.**

**Gaara: Oh lord I have a scammer for our finance. Anyway I think it time to end this so we can see what the people think so everybody all at once**

**EveryBody: Read And fucking Reveiw**


End file.
